Mommy's Miss Carriage
by celrock
Summary: When Didi attempts to have her third child, and ends up having a miscarriage, once again, the Rugrats take things literally, and believe she's lost a carriage, at sometime or another, and is just realizing it. So Tommy and Zachary attempt to look through the horse and carriage rides at the park, in hopes they'll find Tommy's mommy's missing carriage. Will they find it?


Mommy's Miss Carriage

Summary: When Didi attempts to have her third child, and ends up having a miscarriage, once again, the Rugrats take things literally, and believe she's lost a carriage, at sometime or another, and is just realizing it. So Tommy and Zachary attempt to look through the horse and carriage rides at the park, in hopes they'll find Tommy's mommy's missing carriage. Will they find it? Or will they learn that once again, they got completely mixed up.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters, and, as a reminder, Zachary is based off my nephew in real life, and was introduced in the Rugrats FanFic, Rugrats and the Gray Plague.

It's a bright, sunny day when didi walks into the living room from the front door. Stu and Zachary's Aunty Celeste are watching TV while tommy, Zachary and dil are playing in the playpen at the other end of the room. The TV is showing a show about old forms of transportation, currently showing horse and carriage rides.

Now this form of transportation was used a long time ago. People would use horse drawn carriages, to get to where they were going!" Said the TV announcer in the background, as the horse drawn carriages continued to ride by on TV.

Didi took a seat on the couch.

"So how was your doctor's appointment Didi?" Asked Stu. Didi turned towards him with a frown.

"Oh Stu honey, I have some sad news. I had a miscarriage." Didi replied, ready to cry.

Over in the playpen, the little ones stop what they are doing.

"Did mommy just say she had a miss carriage?" Dil asked.

"That's what she said." Tommy replied.

"What's a carriage?" Dil asked.

"You know, it's those things horsies pull and people ride in, like what's on the TV." Tommy explained.

"And your mommy has a carriage?" Zack asked.

"She must have had one a long time ago, just like on TV, only now it's missing." Tommy replied.

"Yeah and mommy sure looked upset." Dil added.

"Then we'll have to go find her carriage." Zack said with a smile.

"But where will we find them?" dil asked.

"They have carriages like that in the park. Me and my aunty take rides on them all the time." Zack continued.

"Then that's where we're going." Tommy said boldly, opening up the playpen with his screwdriver.

"But how will we get to the park?" Zack asked.

"Just do what I do." Said tommy, as he ran out of the playpen through the living room, screaming at the top of his lungs. Dil and Zack followed behind him.

"I hear 3 little boys with a bhurst of energy." Said Aunty Celeste.

"Looks like a trip to the park is in order." Didi added, standing up from the couch seeing to rounding up the kids.

"but didi, we were watching a lovely documentary about ancient transportation on the History Channel." Added Stu disappointingly.

"Chances are you can watch it on Youtube later. Come on Stu, we're heading to the park." Didi announced as she held a wiggling Tommy and Dil by their arms.

Later, at the park, Zack spots the merry-go-round.

"Come on, let's go play on the merry-go-round." Zack said playfully.

"Um, Zachary, did you forget why we're here?" tommy asked, grabbing Zack's shoulder and turning him away from the merry-go-round.

"Oh yeah, we need to find your mommy's missing carriage." Zack answered.

"Exactly. Now come on, let's go." Tommy said, looking around.

"Where are those horse and carriages anyway?" dil asked.

"They're this way, past the blacktop playground." Zack added, leading tommy and dil across the blacktop playground towards the horse and carriage rides.

They arrive at the horse and carriage rides, to find a bunch of them in different colors.

"Come on guys, help me pick one my mom will like." Tommy commanded loudly.

"but there are so many of them. Which one's mommy's?" Asked dil.

"Well, your mommy's always wearing a red dress, maybe her carriage is red." Zack answered.

"good idea Zack, let's go find one." Tommy continued, looking around. Suddenly, they spot an empty red carriage being pulled by a white horse.

"There's one!" tommy exclaimed excitedly, but before they could approach the carriage, they were stopped by a tall man dressed in a plad shirt with bluejeans, wearing a badge and a cowboy hat.

"Sorry little fellow, but you can only ride the horse drawn carriages with a grown up." The man replied, blocking their path.

"Oh no, now how are we gonna get the carriage for your mom?" Zack asked.

"This carriage is for my mommy right? Well, if I go get my mommy to ride the carriage with us, and she's happy on the carriage, then it means we've found it, come on!" tommy said excitedly as they ran away from the carriage man back towards their parents and aunt, sitting together on a bench.

"Horsy, horsy," tommy said pulling on his mommy's dress.

"You want to go on the horse and carriage ride?" Didi asked, taking tommy by the hand.

"Zachary loves taking the recently added brand new horse and carriage rides around the park." Added aunty Celeste. " We ride them all of the time!"

Everybody got up from the bench and headed over to the horse and carriage ride.

"Which carriage would you like to ride sweetie?" Didi asked. Tommy pointed to the red one. They got into the carriage and road around the park one time. As they continued to ride, didi smiled.

"Look guys, I think we found my mommy's carriage. Look how happy she is." Tommy said with a smile.

When the carriage ride came back to where they started though, they were in for a disappointment.

"That's it guys, it's time for the next person to have a turn." Said the man in the cowboy hat. They got out of the carriage to find a long line of parents and children. Another family got into the red carriage as tommy and Zachary's families walked away.

"but that's my mommy's carriage." Tommy said disappointingly as they walked towards the car to head home.

Later on, Zack and tommy were sitting at Tommy's kitchen table having a snack, overhearing Didi and Aunty Celeste talking across the room.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear about your miscarriage." Said Aunty Celeste, patting didi on the shoulder.

"thank you Celeste. I was just, hoping tommy and Dil could have another little brother or sister to play with, but I guess that's not meant to be right now." Didi sighed with a shrug.

Back at the table.

"So, my mommy wasn't missing a carriage?" tommy asked.

"Afraid not tommy. It sounds like when a mommy has a miscarriage, it means they were gonna get you another brother or sister, but then come to find out it won't be happening no more." Zack explained.

"that's ok. I'm happy with just me and Dilly." Tommy replied with a smile. Just then, Dil walked in through the back door.

"Wanna play Tommy?" dil asked.

"I'd love to dilly." Tommy replied, as he and Zack got down from their chairs at the table and headed out into the backyard after dil, the three of them, running through the sprinkler.

Didi watched her boys out the window, smiling.

"I have the 2 greatest boys in the world." Didi said happily.

"You sure do," added aunty Celeste.

The End


End file.
